Dirty Little secret
by kitkat2150
Summary: i cant really think of a summary for this nor a title so if anyone can think of a better title please tell me anyway this is a Bwen story about Kevin and Ben playing in the park until Ben's cousins shows up who's acting a little strange and try to figure out whats wrong. anyway enjoy.


Each step with was complete agony. Each wave of pain, unbearable. But for Gwen Tennyson she'd have to deal with at least until she got up the concrete stairs to the park. She held onto the railing securely feeling at any moment she was about to collapse.

"nuh" she breathed out as she stared up at the cloudy but bright sky, staggering to get up the third last step. She could hear laughing from afar. She smiled locking in to the owner of that specific persons voice.

Another step taken and now only one left. Falling looked much more soothing then taking the next step. "Ohh" she winged as her tired aching legs staggered up the last step.

Her restless eyes winced as she held securely onto the rail her breathing abnormally heavy and slightly croaky. She was proud of herself for managing to get up those steps it may had seemed like easy chore but to her it seemed like a little celebration right now. That is until she turned round to see she only had five steps to climb.

She released a sigh from her lips once happy now just plain disappointed. "GWEN" she heard someone call her name as she turned to see the Rustbucket afar with her Hawaiian shirted grandfather standing in front of it with Kevin tackling Ben and grazing his knuckles against the top of Ben's head.

She giggled slightly giving a weak smile over to them little did she know about the white haired man walking over to her.

"Gwen" she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and looked up to see her grandpa smiling at her. "hey Grandpa" she put on a convincing smile but the man just stared with unsure eyes at her.

"What's with the hoody and baggy jeans Gwen, its warm out here? It's not like you at all," he inspected her. "oh..I- um… felt cold" she stuttered feeling uncomfortable answering the question. She turned away from her grandfather as he bent down and inspected her more. "your looking a bit pale kiddo you feeling alright?" he held her chin between his large stubby fingers.

"Grandpa I feel fine" she backed away from him removing his hand away from her. "you don't look fine" he told her staring into her dull green eyes.

She really wasn't well she felt sick. Felt like fainting yet she wouldn't worry them. She wouldn't want them to worry about her. "seriously grandpa" she smiled at him.

"I feel fine," She told him trying to get him to stop "you don't need to worry" she grabbed onto the railing and leaned back feeling a little dizzy.

He could see right through her little charade she was letting on. He knew there was little point in arguing with her. She was just like Verdona. Just like an Antodyte. She'd put up a fight about it. "alright then but if you feel sick just tell me" he told her still keeping his worried gaze on her.

"Common go sit down for a while" he gently grabbed her hand and tried pulling her over but she refused to move instead she winced almost on the verge of whimpering.

In an instance Ben came racing over to greet his cousin. "Hey cuz" he smiled towards the red head making her smile back. "hey Ben" she replied as Max released her arm whilst she placed it back into her pocket on her hoody. "wondering when you'd get here" her cousin said in such a cheerful mood she felt like crying. "yeah" was all she replied. There was a moment silence before anyone spoke. "hey Gwen" a muscular voice said as she was pulled in by the dark haired boy's chest.

"AAAHHH" she screamed in a muffled voice. "Woah its alright Gwen" Kevin chuckled. "its just me" he told her as she shivered and whimpered in pain.

"Hey Gwen you ok?" he pulled her away and looked down at the rattling girl.

After finally getting over the pain she looked up and smiled to him as she clenched her teeth. "oh thank god for a second there I thought you were in pain" he hugged her again as she whimpered silently.

She could feel all gaze on her well except Kevin's he was still busy cuddling her. "Kevin?" Max's voice emulated. Kevin looked over to him to see his hand wave down signalling him to stop. He removed his arms from her releasing the poor girl as she stumbled back re- hitting the metal railing. She winced breathing heavily trying to control her breathing.

She reopened one eye to see everyone staring at her. 'Not again' she thought. "Gwen?" her cousin called to her as she stared into his bright green eyes. "…. Yeah Ben…." She struggled to say. "Maybe you should sit down for a while" he placed his hand out waiting for her to grab it. But instead she shook her head signalling that she refused. "sorry Ben but I only came here you tell you that I cant" she replied after getting her breathing back to normal. "what? Your only gonna sit down Gwen its not that hard" Ben replied a little annoyed that Gwen refused.

"No" she quickly snapped back "I mean I can't stay here" she corrected herself. "I only came to tell you I wasn't coming," she informed them as Kevin crossed his arms. "why didn't you just call Gwendolyn" Max was the first to ask. She winced her eyes closed memories of last night flashing through her head. "Gwen?" Ben placed a hand on her shoulder after she remained that way for some time. She reopened her eyes feeling Ben's hand. "It broke" was all she said. "How'd you break it?" Kevin asked suspicious.

"…it… fell…" she decided it was the best excuse though thinking it was a really dumb one at the same time. Max looked at his RV and looked back. "Gwen please just sit down. You don't look well" her grandpa insisted grabbing the loose sleeve of her jumper and pulling her into him a hand landing on the left side of her ribs as she whimpered in pain "Grandpa stop" she yelled as he released her from his grip.

"alright that's it" Kevin walked up to his girlfriend, grabbing her by the collar forcing her into the RV onto the bed. "ow" was all she said as she tried to get up but Kevin forced her down. "Kevin be carful" Max told him as Ben nudged past him as sat down next to Gwen. "Relax Max I am" Kevin said as he walked up to her. "take off the jumper Gwen" Kevin looked her straight in the eye.

She just stared back at him with a blank face not willing to give into his demands. "Make me" she finally says. He smiles at her response. "Hey Ben hold her down for a second will ya" Ben smiles back at Kevin grabbing Gwen's wrists wrapped in the sleeve of the jumper and pulling her down. "Hey, quit it" she snaps at them as the jumper is lifted from her stomach and up over her arms as Ben releases her wrists grabbing her waist and pulling her in so the jumper is fully off.

They gasp in shock as Gwen's wrists and neck are covered in complete bruises. Kevin grabbed her shirt lifting it up and seeing more bruises covering the left side of her rib cage. She winced in pain as Kevin placed his cold hand onto her ribs making her lean back onto Ben and groan.

"Gwen who did this to you?" Kevin asked releasing her t-shirt and letting her relax.

She looked down her eyes centering a particular spot in the room. "Gwen" he whispered to her bringing her face to meet his.

"who did this to you?" he whispered into her ear. Gwen looked up and into his eyes "that gang on the side corner of that alleyway we passed last week" she said looking down.

"I-I was walking home and t-they" she winced her eyes closed. "Gwen I'm so sorry" Kevin told her. Kevin's eyes changed from sorrow to anger.

"I'll be right back" Kevin raced out the door slamming it behind him. Max stared at Gwen for a second suspicious before walking out the door.

"Gwen?" Ben whispered into her ear letting her head hit the cushion.

"Yeah" she replied as Ben leaned over her. "I didn't think you were that in pain last night" Ben told her his forehead leaning on hers.

"I thought you liked it rough" he smiled at her delicate form.

Gwen smiled back at him as he began to retrial her neck in hickies which he had left the other night.

"Have to tell him eventually" Ben told her between each kiss. She giggled "maybe later" she told him pushing his lips up to meet hers.

**So yeah a little Bwen. Tell me if you like it.**


End file.
